


THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK part 4

by DerpyPigeon



Series: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, i cant be bothered, i spent hours on this, the series thing is being a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Jacob and Evie meet a secret family member and discover weird secrets, secrets their father hadnt told them. that those who were enemies... were family.





	THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK part 4

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: *new characters coming up*  
> ........  
> James: older brother to the Frye twins, Ethan's oldest son! (im pretending he was like a secret)  
> *likes to egg houses... (in other words he loves TROUBLE!)  
> *one of the Blighters leaders (yes i like to pretend there are 3 of them see notes for more)  
> *lived with Robert Starrick (Crawford's father) thats why he's a secret (shhh...)
> 
> Alejandro: Older Brother to Lizzy and Oberon (and again i also like to pretend that Maxwell also had an older brother and younger sister see notes for more)  
> *is also one of three leaders to the Blighters.  
> *is pretty much James's bff!! and also loves trouble : )
> 
> today you will learn that i like to make stuff up so im satisfied XD

Prologue:

Ezmer: Billy's father, he was a horrible man... horrible enough to stab a 7 yr old girl 15 times in front of an 8 yr old who happen to be her older brother, Oberon. That same night they both watched in terror at the sight of both their parents being stabbed 15 times in the chest, and on that night they ran for their lives! their oldest brother, Alejandro had left months before. they both just wished he would suddenly appear and protect them. 

dead end. they were both trapped, Lizzy the 7 yr old and Oberon the 8 yr old, trapped at a dead end. foot steps... stopped... their hearts raced. they turned, Ezmer, that horrible man stood there 2 meters away carrying a blood stained knife; the blood from their parents. Ezmer closed the 2 meters that seperated them, grabbing Lizzy by the arm also grabbing Oberon in the other arm and throwing him out of the way but still in front of him. he grabbed his knife and began to do what he had done to their parents. stabbing. stabbing. and stabbing more. 

Oberon was in terror, he didnt know what to do! his eyes continued to fill with tears, his little sisters screams ringing in his ears. Ezmer finished and threw little Lizzy at Oberon's feet. the little boy curled up, his little sisters eyes stared lifelessly at him, and he wasnt going to stop crying, Ezmer knew this.

"Now, now little Oberon settle down, i'll shush you to sleep," and with that he grabbed Oberon the same way he grabbed Lizzy and rasied the knife ready for it to strike. Oberon closed his eyes shut... tight as possible... the knife was about to come down but instead of a knife being in Oberon's chest... a knife was in Ezmer's hand, causing him to drop the knife to the ground.

and at that same moment Ezmer dropped Oberon to take the throwing knife out and continued trying to strike at Oberon. he was so close till a figure jumped on top and stabbed him right in the throat with what seemed to be a guantlet; hidden blade maybe? Oberon had hope in his eyes... was it Alejandro? did he come for him? to save him?

The figure turned, it was unfamiliar to little Oberon it couldnt have been his older brother. no. "Hello Oberon," the figure kneeled down and took his hood off he then put his hand out to help Oberon up, this man was a stranger. Oberon's father had taught him not to talk to strangers. the man seemed to noticed that, then introduced himself, "my name is Ethan Frye, im a friend of your parents,"...

Everything was black, Lewis had no idea what was happening, he didnt remember anything...except for suddenly being hit over head then waking up here. where exactly was here? he had no fucking clue. he figured that he was blind folded. Later, he started to hear foot steps and voices. Lewis was tied to a chair (as I, the author of this Mess forgot to mention).

"hello Lewis, now I'm just going straight to business here, I believe you can tell us some information about the Crow. Is that true?" A voice from well... Somewhere Had spoken.

"who are you?!" Lewis barked. If that bastard was the one that brought him here oh then wanting him to tell them stuff they damn well know he won't reveal, well, This is just gonna end badly isn't it?

"oh Lewis you silly daffa! I'm sure you can guess," the mysterious voice replied in a teasing voice. Billy? It's Billy isn't it? Just the thought of it being Billy Pissed Lewis right off! "I presume your Billy," Lewis was honestly pissed off...

"heheh nope! That's my older brother, your talking to his younger brother: Richard. Remember me? I'm the guy that YOU threw out the window all those years ago, and Then you fucked what was mine," Richard growled.

Richard?! You've got to be fucking joking? "ah, Richard! Long time, yeah I remember that. Not A Hint Of Regret! And oh yeah that was fun! Here's the thing though Richard, I heard you were a total ass!" Lewis finished with a smile.

The blind fold was removed slowly from his head. When Richard finished removing it, it was suddenly too bright for Lewis. "now Lewis, If you won't tell me information Then you can do me favour," Richard had a funny looking scar just under his lip, "no can do Richie! All ready got a boss that askes favours of me," Lewis is being abit Of a smart ass.

"I want you to tell the Blighters bosses that I challenge them and their gang to a gang fight!" Richard whispered with a smirk. Hmm... Sounds fun! If Lewis can watch! "sure, can I go now? I want toilet break and shit okay? Cause seriously if you don't i will just pee break right here!" Lewis narrowed his eyes. Richard stares back, And he goes for the restraints holding Lewis to the wooden chair, he undties them and Lewis is off! ZOOM!

"make sure to tell them!" Richard calls after him. Yeah yeah shut up. Wait... Did he say 'bosses'? Like the Blighters have more than 1 boss? No that couldn't be, then Again... He did mention the Blighters, no Rooks were included...

Jacob was back at the Alhambra with Roth and everyone else chatting about their progress so far and next plans, until suddenly Lewis burst through the door, "I managed to escape by telling him I need pee break and other shit! Anyway, the Ravens have challenged the Blighters and all bosses to a gang fight! Exactly, how many Bosses are we talking here? Cause he said specifically the Blighters," Lewis ran out of breath and went to take a seat.

he had confused EVERYONE in the room. "What?" they all said in sync, though Roth understood everything Lewis said and repeated it to everyone. "The Blighters have 3 bosses?! WTF!" Jacob couldnt hold it in. he seriously didnt know a thing about this AT ALL! "okay, but who the heck is 'he'?" Evie seemed calm about this, dude... how the fuck does she do it?!

"Lewis?" Roth turns to Lewis expecting an answer. it took awhile for Lewis to answer, "oh uh- you remember that uh- guy i uh- threw out the window a uh- couple of years ago? Richard? yeah thats him apartly Billy is his older brother," wait... Lewis threw some one out a window?! HAHA! Jacob couldnt hold it! he burst out laughing!

"you, you threw someone out a win- window?! oh my god Lewis!" Lewis seemed to like the fact that it was making Jacob laugh he had no idea why.

"hehe, ohhh, your not the only one that approved it... at all," Lewis looks at Roth with a sad like smile, Roth looked down, just the memory of that night made him a little sad, he hadnt had that much fun in ages. Jacob also looks at Roth, "wait what?"

"dont worry Jacob," Roth was quick to reply. Jacob thought it would be best to change the subject, "so these 3 bosses? shouldnt we meet 'em?" 

"well, you kinda have to now, we are all in this," Roth replied, "so lets just go and get it over and done with,"

......................................................................................................................................................................

they all ended up on a building, waiting.

Maxwell whistled again and this time something changed, a man in a red robe appeared it looked like a blighter wearing a red assassin robe- wait no! it wasnt a robe Jacob realized it was just a red cloak, a Blighter in a red cloak normal uniform just with a cloak.

"sorry im late sir, i had some difficulties arriving," he bowed his head Roth did in forgiveness, "i'll need a meeting with the other 2 bosses, it's urgent cant wait," Roth implied.

"alright," The Blighter looked around, "stay low and let's go," and with that they all ran off to meet the other bosses!

.......................................................................................................................................................................

They stopped at a grand looking building and went inside, they stopped at a door and the Blighter knocked, "sir, Mr. Roth has conducted a meeting- urgent and cant wait, he has others with him too,"

"yeah alright in you all come, and Oberon- you need to stop doing this this better be what you say it is!" a strange voice, much like Roth's but just a little smoother.

"who's Oberon?" Jacob couldnt help to ask, "dont worry it will be explained later Jacob," Roth replied and went inside gesturing everyone else inside. The room they all stood in seemed to be an office, there in the middle of the room lay a desk with papers all over it and book shelves on either side of the room. but there smack bang in the center sat 2 men, 1 was sitting in a chair behind the desk and the other sat in front of the desk wearing a cloak, a black one.

The man from behind the desk looked up, the man wearing the black robe turned around. Everyone followed Max and found there own spots for seating, "i apoligize for the lack of seats Ladies and Gentleman, i wasnt expecting so many of you," the man from behind the desk stood up, he was tall just that tinie bit taller than Max, and looked like an older version of Max as well.

"ah! where are my manners?" the man laughed, "my name is Alejandro, the older brother of this dork," he gestures over to Roth with a teasing smirk, "and a leader of the Blighters," he looks over at each and everyone one as if he were on a stage... wait... did Jacob hear correctly? Maxwell has an older brother?!

The other man suddenly stood up and introduced himself, "The names James, i am also a leader of the Blighters but instead of your typical Blighters you see on ground, i train spies," James?... James? James? where has Jacob heard that before?...

******************

MEMORY FLASHBACK

"Jacob, Evie, come now i have something to tell you!" Ethan Frye called up to his twins. Jacob and Evie came rushing down the stairs and sat at the table, "what is it father?" Little Evie questioned.

"now," Ethan comes and sits at the table with them, "i've to share this for some time and now i think your both old enough to know that you have an older brother named James,"

"an older brother?! when can we see him?" Jacob was excited to know that all this time, he had an older brother! Ethan sighs, "well not for a long time Jacob, at the moment he is living with a family friend," at hearing that Jacob felt his heart drop... he was devasted, hearing he has an older brother but he cant go see him?! Jacob swore to himself that he would find James... but the next day, they both forgot about the whole thing...

*********************

PRESENT DAY

James. James Frye! Jacobs eyes lit up! "James? James Frye!?" Jacob had hope in his eyes, "who?" Evie asked, Jacob didnt hear after he got his answer, "yeah thats me, how'd you know?" Jacob didnt bother to answer the question, he just ran up to James and hugged him. James just stood there blank faced. "and you are?" he questioned.

"my names Jacob, Jacob Frye and this is my sister Evie!" Jacob hadnt let go.

"Frye? Jacob? Evie? Jacob Frye? Evie Frye?" Alejandro's eyes lit up, "son and daughter of Cilicy Frye and Ethan Frye?" a big smile came across his face, "yep, thats us!" Jacob still didnt let go.

"OH MY GOD! look at you two both all grown up!" Alejandro grabbed Jacob and Evie, James too just cause Jacob still didnt let go, and he wrapped them up in a big hug! "Jacob, im confused," Evie wasnt too impressed with what was going on, "Evie, you dont remember Father telling us about James, the fact that we have an older brother?" Jacob raised his eyebrow, whilst Evie thought for awhile, trying to remember. then it seemed to hit her, "OH YEAH!" and stretched her arms out to hug James too!

"haha! James you have twin siblings!" Alejandro laughed, he hadnt seen these kiddos in what felt like forever! "is it true that you were living with a family friend?" Evie asked James, "yeah i was living with Crawford and his older brother, father and mother," at hearing this both Jacob and Evie freezed... Crawford was a family friend?

they bothed laughed nervously, "dont worry i already know what you two did you little devils!" James grabbed both Evie and Jacob and put them in a headlock, "i have spies remember?" he wrestled them playfully laughing. for a second there Jacob and Evie got scared thinking he was angry with them and he was going to hurt them, but it turns out that he is pretty much an assassin as well and that he follows the tenets. so this whole time, The Rooks and The Blighters might have been able to get along and become allies instead of enemies.

 

Alejandro put them all down, and the rest all introduced each other. now time for the urgent stuff.

"Now the meeting yes, uhh, what is it that is so urgent Oberon?" Alejandro looks at Roth, "it's about the Ravens, they are challenging us to a gang fight, Lewis, trustsy as he is, managed to find out that it's both Richard and Billy causing all this mess," Alejandro looked enraged, "Richard and Billy huh? heh. should've known!" He gets up and starts pacing, back and forth.

he sits back down, "i have a feeling they are up to something..." and just at that moment there was a horrible scream it sounded lie a woman being murdered. they were all quick to arrive to the scene, a woman was murdered, she seemed famliar to Roth and Alejandro... "Sophie, no, no, NO, NO!" Alajandro was pissed now, so was Roth.

"Sophie?" Jacob asked cautionsly, "sophie was one of our troupe members," Roth replies with a hurt voice.

she was stabbed 15 times in the chest, "wait, look..." Roth notices the marks in her chest, "she was stabbed... 15 t-t-time-s NO!" Roth quickly turned around, "no! not again! NO!!" he couldnt hold a howl he was so enraged and upset!

Jacob was already at Maxwell's side trying to comfort him as best he could but couldnt help but notice that Roth ws crying, he was actually crying! thats not really good no Jacob knows that but Roth is crying about the death of a woman that he knew. why? he didnt care to blow children up but here lies this woman and he's weeping. To Jacob that made no sense, was it just the fact that he may have known the woman for a long time and that they may have been close friends or something? or was it the fact that she was stabbed 15 times and that triggered some terrible memory?

"Lizzy, Mother, Father and now Sophie," Roth mumured, no one understood a thing he said but he wasnt going to speak up, not when he was griefing like this.

a few moments later Max had calmed down a bit, picked the lifeless corpse up and they buried her somewhere near some other grave stones. this was like a private cemetary. one read "TIM: LOVING FATHER OF 3 AND HUSBAND. CAUSE OF DEATH: STABBED 15 TIMES" 

a second one read "LIDEA: LOVING MOTHER OF 3 AND WIFE. CAUSE OF DEATH: STABBED 15 TIMES."

a third one, smaller than the other 2, "ELIZABETH/ LIZZY: 7 YR OLD. CAUSE OF DEATH: STABBED 15 TIMES" and the newest arrival had no grave stone yet.

seeing this both Alejandro and Roth couldnt help but to stare at the other 3 and again, they both started to weep. No one understood why, Jacob was sure James did. the graves were left with dead flowers. James was over with Roth and Alejandro, he had his head bowed as a sign of respect and tried to comfort them both. "they're gone James, Mother, Father, Lizzy and now Sophie, they're gone and i swear to god if they touch Dyana," Alejandro's fist tightend and he gritted his teeth.

"they wont Alejandro, i promise, i'll have my spies on the look out any suspious action, speak," that seemed to calm them both down. they stayed a few moments more, then went back to the office. Jacob thought about what Alejandro had said, those two big grave stones must have been his and Roth's parents then the smaller one must have been their sister or something...

Jacob really wanted to help, but, he didnt know how. 

Over the weeks they continued to take buroughs and save some troupe members from being dismembered, they were offered a gang war... tempting but their reply was simple.

"in about 2 months," it was close. they have become strong again, they were all back at the Alhambra when one of James's spies walked in, "Sorry sir, but we think that we may have found Dyana," at hearing this Alejandro stood up, "Where?" determination started to flare into life in his green eyes.

"where is she?" he repeated almost instantly after the first not giving the spy a chance to speak, "sir! if i may? i can tell you," he tried not to sound too annoyed, "oh right, sorry," Alejandro backed up a bit. "She is safe at one of our boroughs, some other Blighters are on their way now to deliver her,"

they waited.... and waited.... and waited.... but the carriage never came.

everyone began to worry, "where is the carriage, we've been waiting for 2 hours now," Alejandro was growing very impatient, "im sorry sir, there may have been a delay," the spy seemed to not even know why they were stuck here waiting.

"what?... delay?... do you not understand?! she might be in danger!" Alejandro grabbed the Spy and lifted him up easy and started to shake him, "sir! please, the carriage may have been sabotaged or something," at that moment a Raven appeared, "im looking for Alejandro, i have a letter from Billy," Alejandro dropped the spy and took the letter, the raven disappeared, Alejandro opened the letter:

TO ALEJANDRO,

IF YOU WANT TO SEE DYANA AGAIN,

YOU AND YOUR GANG WILL VS OUR GANG IN A GANG FIGHT,

TOMORROW AT 5PM. DONT BE LATE!

BILLY AND RICHARD

they want a gang fight? well! well! well! a gang fight it is!!

EPILOGUE

Ezmer had stolen all the money the troupe had, he was smart. his plan this whole time had been to kill Tim, Lidea and their needy sooks. taking the money would lead to them having problems paying things then causing to do what everyone does when they are struggling to get money: steal. then they'll end up living on the streets of London where Ezmer can take advantage!!

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: *new characters coming up*  
> ........  
> James: older brother to the Frye twins, Ethan's oldest son! (im pretending he was like a secret)  
> *likes to egg houses... (in other words he loves TROUBLE!)  
> *one of the Blighters leaders (yes i like to pretend there are 3 of them see notes for more)  
> *lived with Robert Starrick (Crawford's father) thats why he's a secret (shhh...)
> 
> Alejandro: Older Brother to Lizzy and Oberon (and again i also like to pretend that Maxwell also had an older brother and younger sister see notes for more)  
> *is also one of three leaders to the Blighters.  
> *is pretty much James's bff!! and also loves trouble : )
> 
> so today u learned that i like to make up things to my satisfaction so none of the above is true. now James is a complete lie he doesnt exist neither does Alejandro they are completely made up : D


End file.
